Renewed Love
by BrokenSilence312
Summary: Story about a guy who loses the love of his life, and get's drawn to Silent Hill.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
I'm all alone. Left with no one to live for. One day you have everything you've ever wanted, and then the next day your stripped of all that you love. Do I really deserve this? Is there anything left for me? For two years no I have lived not knowing why I'm still here. I have no purpose, no reason. She meant everything to me. She was my life, my love. Why did she leave me? What did I do? For months I have questioned everything about my existence. Why am I here? I pour another glass, my sixth one tonight, hoping I can drown out the memories and pain. I can still remember the times we spent together. Just the two of us.   
  
As I finished my last drink, I stumbled to the door. I walked out into the cold, dead night, a slight mist filled the air. I pulled myself into my truck and start the engine. The slight mist turned into thick rain. My vision was blurry, the rain was coming down hard and fast, reducing visibility even more. I couldn't see but three feet in front of me. The road became slick and its becoming harder to control my truck. The rain turned into snow, which came down like a thick, white blanket that covered everything it touched. The road was becoming way to icy to drive on. I stopped at a near by town to find a place to stay for the night.   
  
I found a nice little motel named Jack's Inn. The place seems deserted, empty as if no one lived here for years. I walked into the front office, no one was there. I rang the bell, hoping to find someone. After waiting for a few minutes I decided to help myself to a room. I grabbed the key to room 4. The temperature had dropped drastically. The bitter cold was unbearable. I opened the door to my room, sat down on the bed, and open one more can, and drank another, and another. When I ran out I decided to watch some TV. I staggered to the television set and turned it on. To my surprise all I received was static. All the channels were picking up nothing but white noise. So television was out of the question. It's late, maybe I should get some sleep. I took a quick shower, and snacked on some leftover potato chips I had along with me. At 1:35 a.m. I finally settled down into bed. An eerie silence overcame the room. The only noise I could here was the whistle of the wind outside. I closed my eyes, and laid there for 30 minutes. I couldn't sleep. I started to wonder why this town is so silent. As I open my eyes, I start to hear a distant sound of what seems to be a siren. The sound gets closer and closer until the sound is to unbearable. It's making my head hurt. Everything is so blurry. I try to stand up, but the room starts to spin. I can't stay awake. 


	2. Renewed Love Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"What a night," I say to myself. "I feel like I've been run over by a truck. What happened last night? Did I drink to much?"  
  
The snow disappeared quite quickly outside. I went to the front office again to see if anyone was there. Once again no one occupied the front desk. I noticed another one of the keys were missing. Perhaps someone else stopped by last night. The weather changed dramatically. Their was no trace of snow, and the temperature was warmer. Fog engulfs the town, as silence sends an unusual feeling in the air. Maybe it was the chill of the fog. I need to find out where I'm at, I'm not familiar with this town. Frankly, I never knew it existed. I walked to my truck, opened the door and found a 9mm automatic on my passenger seat.  
  
"How did that get there?" I wondered.  
  
Not thinking much of it, I tried starting my truck. But the engine wound not turn. I kept trying, but no luck. With no other choice I decided to search around for a mechanic. I stared over at the 9mm automatic, and something told me that I better take it along. So, with the 9mm I walked out of the truck and started walking. This town really does seem deserted. Everywhere I look I see no sign of any life form. Although I had the strange feeling of someone following me. I looked around, but of course I saw no one. As I was walking, a building caught my eye. Brookhaven Hospital. That name seems so familiar to me.   
  
"Excuse me." Someone said.  
  
Startled I turned quickly pointing the gun straight at the man's face.  
  
"Whoa! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare. I just want to know if you know where we are?" The man said.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'm a little jumpy. It's so good to see another human being. And to answer your question, I'm just passing through, I've no idea where I'm at." I said. What's your name?  
  
"My name is Austin. Austin Hunter. And you are?"  
  
"Jacob Carlton. Were you the one parked in front of Jack's Inn." I asked.  
  
"I just got here. I'm lost and I'm trying to get home." Austin replied.  
  
"I wish I could help you, but I'm lost as well. Where are you from?"   
  
"Well I'm going to look for a phone."  
  
"Wish you luck finding your way home" I said.  
  
"You too."  
  
As we parted ways I began to realize why this place seems familiar. My wife used to work here as an assistant. I mean….my ex-wife. I decided to check the place out. 


End file.
